


The Water of the Womb

by sxster_snapped



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream is a good brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxster_snapped/pseuds/sxster_snapped
Summary: sometimes, families break apartsometimes, its for the bestall the time, fate will find a way to bring them back togetherThis is a work of fiction based on the characters created by members of the Dream SMP. If any creator was to say they were uncomfortable with works like this, I would remove it immediately and apologize. Please do not send this to the creators mentioned in this story.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103711
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	The Water of the Womb

Tubbo’s head fell forward and he jerked it up with a start, blinking his eyes to get rid of the weariness. He groaned at the sight of the moon rising outside his office. He stretched and got up from where he almost fell asleep doing the boring paperwork. A glance was sent towards the papers still waiting to be filled out, but the exhaustion of the day had caught up to the teen and all Tubbo wanted in that moment was to sleep. The door opened with a faint creak, and the president’s head snapped up. His hand reached for a sword that wasn’t there, having left his weapons in his house since he was only going to be doing paperwork. A hand carved birch mask stared back at him, Dream’s body language practically screaming with confusion as he froze in the doorway. The two stood silently for a few minutes, observing the other to see what was going to happen.

“Hello, Tubbo,” Dream said cautiously, leaning his shoulder against the frame of the door. “Long night?”

“Why are you here, Dream?” Tubbo replied with equal levels of caution. His dark blue eyes flickered over the relaxed form, noticing that despite having no armour on Dream had his deadly netherite axe strapped over his back.

A shrug made the axe shift, green clad shoulders rising and falling without care. A hand adjusted the mask as Dream replied, “I noticed there were torches still lit, and I thought everyone had left already. I just didn’t want a fire to start and burn down half the server. I’ll leave you to your work, make sure you put the torches out when you leave.”

He turned and started to leave, moving to close the door. Tubbo’s foot blocked the door from closing and he gestured for Dream to come into the office, “I was about to leave. You can stay while I pack up- only if you want to!”

The mask tilted to the side, observing the young president before nodding and stepping through the door. Dream shut the door gently behind him and stood in front of it as Tubbo walked back to the desk and grabbed his bag, throwing papers into a binder and shoving it haphazardly into the bag alongside a few apples and cookies Niki had given him that morning. Dream leaned against the wall, mask angled to stare out the window at the moon and stars. Tubbo watched him as he tied his bag by memory, wondering what the man could be thinking of.

“Tubbo, you need to think quieter. You’re ruining the vibe,” Dream said with a smile in his voice. He turned to face the younger boy, noticing the turbulent emotions Tubbo was trying to hide. Dream fidgeted with his always present leather gauntlets before his hands lifted up to his face and pulled the mask off. “I know you don’t like me - hell, I don’t like myself some days. But I can see the toll this position is taking on you. You’re just a kid, you don’t deserve this much stress.”

Tubbo stared in awe at the face of the man who he had fought so many battles against. A scattered amount of freckles were almost hidden under a lifetime of scars, including one Tubbo recognized from a lucky hit he had gotten during one of their battles. He crossed the room without realizing and brought his fingers up to trace the raised white mark from his blade. Dream flinched at the touch, but didn’t do anything to force Tubbo away. His green eyes studied the boy carefully, filled with emotions that Tubbo couldn’t decipher. Tubbo realized what he was doing and stepped back, face going red.

“Uh, sorry, Dream, I-”

“Tubbo, when was the last time someone gave you a hug?” Dream asked quietly.

“I hugged Tommy after the festival, before we fought the last battle,” Tubbo replied in an equally quiet voice, suddenly very interested in the floor.

Dream stayed silent for a few seconds. He held his arms open and Tubbo’s head shot up, expecting a blade to appear in Dream’s hand. Confusion took over until Tubbo realized Dream was waiting for him to make the first move. He hesitated, eyes flickering to the door and knowing that if he ran Dream would probably let him go. The next moment he had buried his face in Dream’s chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man’s torso. Dream’s arms gently circled around him, hands rubbing soothing circles on Tubbo’s back. Tubbo felt tears fill his eyes and he let them fall, despite being held by his main enemy.

“Dream, Dream, why do I feel so alone? I have so many friends, but I feel empty,” Tubbo said after a few minutes of crying silently. He felt Dream tense slightly, hands pausing their comforting motions before restarting quickly. “Quackity made his own country, Philza is siding with Techno, Wilbur is dead,  _ I exiled Tommy _ . My own family didn’t even want me. I shouldn’t be president, if my own family didn’t want me then why would a country?”

“I’m sure your family loved you and had a reason for leaving you,” Dream said in a comforting tone. “Who could not love you? You’re  _ Tubbo _ !”

The young president pulled out of the hug, wiping his eyes furiously. Dream cupped his face gently, smoothing a thumb over his cheek. Tubbo flinched slightly at the feeling of the calloused finger on his face, but he relaxed at the sight of Dream’s face. Without the mask on, he realized it was incredibly easy to read Dream’s emotions. The tall man was an open book, all of his emotions playing across his face, so Tubbo could tell he was concerned. He didn’t know why, seeing as they were enemies.

“I don’t remember them, Dream. I-I’ve tried, but all I can remember is a voice telling me they’d find me someday. The next thing I know, I’m waking up in a bed with Tommy asleep in a chair next to me and Philza tells me he found me in a box. My brain refuses to remember anything else,” Tubbo murmured. His dark blue eyes avoided Dream’s green ones, choosing instead to count the freckles that were so similar to the faint freckles speckled on his own face. He could see the way Dream’s lips were twisted slightly to the left, and when he finally made eye contact he could see the deep sadness in the green eyes.

Tubbo shivered as the coldness of the night started to seep in, the fire in the fireplace long since extinguished. He cursed himself for choosing the first cold day to be the day he didn’t wear a suit jacket. Dream stepped back and pulled his hoodie off, handing it silently to Tubbo. The boy accepted the soft clothing, pulling it on over the wrinkled dress shirt he was wearing. Dream had a black turtleneck on instead of his usual tank top, which Tubbo assumed was because of the colder than usual weather.

“Listen, Tubbo, I. . .I’m sure they had a reason. The person said they’d come back for you, maybe they have! Maybe they’re keeping their distance and watching over you to protect you from whatever made them leave you in the first place,” Dream offered a smile with his words. Tubbo frowned faintly and Dream sighed. “Tubbo, sometimes families fall apart. Sometimes, the best thing for kids to do is to get out, but sometimes they can’t because they’re too young. Sometimes. . .the best thing someone can do for a sibling or a friend is to help them get away.”

Tubbo stared in awe at the normally composed man as tears threatened to spill. He was reminded faintly of himself when he got angry over things that happened long ago. A moment passed of Dream breathing slowly to calm himself, eyes avoiding Tubbo, “Dream, I-”

“Sorry, I should go,” Dream muttered, expression closing off and emotions getting locked down into a neutral mask. He offered a tight smile as he turned, pulling the mask down. “Keep the hoodie, you need more clothes that a normal teenager would wear.”

“Dream, wait! You asked me a question earlier, I want to ask you a question. It’s only fair,” Tubbo shouted before Dream’s hand could close around the door handle. Dream turned again, lifting the mask to show a quizzical expression. “When was the last time someone gave you a hug, Dream?”

The tall man froze like a deer in headlights, staring at the teen in stunned silence. Tubbo stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Dream’s torso once again, resting his head on the man’s chest. Dream was frozen in place, staring straight ahead as he tried to process the emotions causing his chest to be tight. Tears dripped down his face against his will as he looked down at Tubbo. Slowly, he brought his arms up to hold the boy closer. Dream could feel the boy grin against his chest, making a small smile grow on his face. He held the boy tightly, wishing he was brave enough to speak the words stuck on the tip of his tongue.

“I might miss my family, but if I ever find them I wouldn’t go with them because I have an even better family here.” Dream stayed silent, waiting for Tubbo to continue. He ruffled the boys hair, making him duck and smack at Dream’s hands. “I might even consider you family if you weren’t such a pain in L’Manburg’s ass.”

Dream laughed, pulling his mask back down and shoving the boy away playfully. He swung the door open and turned with his arms wide, “What kind of older brother would I be if I wasn’t a pain in your ass?”

He was gone before Tubbo could say anything in response. Tubbo watched the door swing shut with his grin fading into a soft smile. He went to the desk and pulled out a photo from the drawer, tracing his fingers over the weathered image. Green eyes crinkled with laughter and a freckled face scrunched with joy next to a younger version of himself. Tubbo looked up to where Dream had just been standing, eyes going wide as he remembered the exact same expression. The smile grew on his face as he flung the door open and sprinted out, bag tossed over his shoulder, finding the black turtle neck easily against the white quartz of the building. He tackled Dream from behind, sending them both tumbling to the ground, “You’re already a damn good one, but it would make you even better if you’d hang around more.”


End file.
